The existing shower with the same kind or same group outlet hole in the market normally can perform only one function, such as shower spray, regular massage spray, bubble spray, nebulization spray and so on like ordinary several water outlet function; but only one water outlet function can't satisfy the market requirement nowadays, therefore, some researching staff has developed a multi-functional water outlet device in switch manner resulted in the communication between different water cavity with different water outlet holes, in which manner there are several disadvantages existing: 1. types of the water outlet result is limited; 2. occupy more space for additional components assembly to accomplish more function by more outlet holes, in which manner can't satisfy the needs for designing of simple and compact structure with many kinds of outlet function; 3. the outlet functional effect will be limited by the space limitation; conclusion as above, present water outlet device can only perform different water outlet function in the waterway switch way in cooperation with different outlet holes, but can't make it by same groups or same kind of outlet holes.